The quantitative determination of analytes in body fluids is of great importance in the diagnoses and maintenance of certain physiological abnormalities. For example, lactate, cholesterol, bilirubin and glucose should be monitored in certain individuals. In particular, monitoring glucose levels is important to diabetic individuals who must frequently check the glucose level in their body fluids to regulate the glucose intake in their diets. To monitor glucose levels, a whole blood sample may be used.
One method of obtaining a body fluid sample, such as a whole blood sample, is to use a lancing device. Existing lancing devices use a lancet to pierce the tissue of the skin, allowing a whole blood sample to form on the skin's surface. The whole blood sample is then transferred to the testing device. The whole blood sample is often taken from the fingertips of a test subject for glucose monitoring because of the high concentration of capillaries that can provide an effective blood supply. Taking the blood from the fingertips, however, is disadvantageous because of the high concentration of nerve endings that cause pain and discomfort to many individuals.
In addition to the pain and discomfort inherent in piercing the fingertip, existing lancing devices that use coil springs to produce the lancing force may cause increased pain to individuals due to the oscillatory nature of the springs. Coil springs by their nature have a natural frequency vibration and continue to oscillate after being displaced from their natural length and released. This oscillation continues until internal or external damping causes the oscillation to cease. This continued oscillation may result in multiple punctures to the individual's skin, thereby increasing the discomfort to the user. Furthermore, lancing devices with coil springs, or any other mechanical springs, make automated and manual assembly difficult because the coil springs may nest together, can be damaged in handling, and require more assembly time.
It would be desirable to have a lancing device and a method for using a lancing device that addresses these issues.